vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley
Ashley is a young witch (stated to be fifteen-year-old on the western WarioWare: Touched! website) who lives in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. She often takes trips outside her mansion to train in magic, and frequently thinks about her parents. Red is a shapeshifting imp who acts as Ashley's best friend and loyal assistant. Since their introduction in WarioWare: Touched!, the pair have become recurring characters in the WarioWare series. Description Ashley wears a red dress with a little orange strip on the end, black tights, and red shoes. Ashley usually ties her hair in two ponytails, and wears an orange tiara. She was drawn with red eyes up until Game & Wario, which had her with solid black eyes instead, a change also made to the other WarioWare characters. History WarioWare: Touched! Ashley's microgames in WarioWare: Touched! (collectively called "Total Drag") consist of tapping and dragging objects. Continuing the WarioWare tradition of having at least one set with a lyrical theme, Ashley's theme song play throughout the microgame set. In her stage's opening cutscene, Ashley attempts to cook a potion, but fails. As she and Red leave the mansion, Orbulon, whose Oinker had crashed earlier due to a lighting storm, accidentally bumps into her. Ashley gets angry, and Orbulon runs off. Red asks her if she is fine, but she only replies that the alien is the last ingredient needed for the potion. Red volunteers to catch him, but fails and asks Ashley to forgive him; she does, only to decide she is going to use Red as the ingredient instead. WarioWare: Smooth Moves Ashley returns in WarioWare: Smooth Moves, where their level is named "The Loquacious Spell Book". Ashley attempts to cast a spell on a potted plant using Red as her magic wand, but she fails: it only causes the sprout to become a daisy. Suddenly, Ashley is addressed by a sentient spell book with a skull on the front that states it can help. Once the level is complete, the player is shown Ashley trying the spell again after receiving help from the book, which causes another potted plant to grow into a gargantuan, monstrous venus flytrap which bursts through the roof. Red is visibly frightened by the development, but Ashley herself simply smiles. Ashley's stage introduces the "Big Cheese", "Thumb Wrestler" and "The Discard" forms. The minigame Can Shooter is unlocked after completion of the level. The Japanese Smooth Moves wesbite feature a blog section for the WarioWare developers. In her blog entry, Ashley states she isn't interested in blogging and order Red to write something in her place. Red then tell of an occurence where the pair went to practice magic at a riverbed near their mansion, and Ashley paused when she saw a family of monkeys, as it reminded her of her parents in her distant hometown. The blog receives encouraging comments by other WarioWare employees, but Ashley is neverthless angered. WarioWare: D.I.Y. In WarioWare: D.I.Y., the duo stars in a film named Magical Witch Ashley. It shows the pair looking off into the sky. If the player fails, Ashley turns to the screen wearing a mask, scaring Red. If the player passes a microgame, some shooting stars are seen. This is shown to indeed be a film, as a bunch of ghosts with cameras show up when the player gets a Game Over. Ashley is also shown in a mask store that she owns whenever the player beats a boss microgame; her expression depends on the number of masks, which is chosen randomly. If there are only a few masks, Ashley's expression may appear normal or disappointed. If there are a lot, Ashley smiles. Ashley's records are usually peaceful, romantic, or very cheerful, and are generally described as the kind the player wants to sing to. While this seems uncharacteristic for her, Ashley usually has a snide comment in the record's description. (For example, City Nights, a peppy city music-like song, has her comment "Cityscape at night? Big deal.") She is also a fan of Sekaiichi Asaruka's comics, due to their creepy tone. Her microgame set is themed around food. Ashley, with Jimmy T., 9-Volt, Orbulon, and Mona, apparently left WarioWare, Inc. to work for Diamond Software in this game. Though the reason they switched companies is unknown, various residents of Diamond City consider possibilities in the D.I.Y. Forums feature of the game. One reason is that Diamond Software may actually pay them. Game & Wario Game & Wario features the pair as the hosts of a self-titled minigame. The minigame's opening cutscene shows Ashley reading a book and coming accross a picture page depicting monsters. Ashley casts a spell to be materialized inside the book page, but she is inadvertently transported inside another page themed around candies and sweets instead. Red likes this development, but Ashley is furious and Red transforms into a broom so that they can escape the candy world. The minigame is a shoot'em up-esque sidescroller where the player controls Ashley by angling the GamePad. The player can collect magic orbs and presents to increase their score, while shooting down the cookies and other obstacles. If Ashley is hit too many times, she becomes upset and the player has to comfort her by patting her on the head via the GamePad screen in order to continue. Ashley makes other appearances within the game. A bowling pin modeled after her appears in the Bowling minigame. She is also featured as the subject of the 13th Mona Superscoop capsule. In it, Mona states that she took a photo of Ashley flying on her broom at night and that she was surprised to see her looking happy. Finally, one of the possible random painting in the Artsy Call Code is a portrait of Ashley (pictured in the gallery). Ashley is the theme of the third Miiverse Sketch Masterpiece Collection video (commented by Red), a series showcasing pictures of often questionable quality made in the game's Miiverse Sketch mode. Ashley herself is the host of the tenth video, themed after skeleton drawings. Personality Ashley and Red are very different in personality: Ashley is a serious, easily angered person. Ashley also seems to have an large ego (as stated in her theme song), and is prone to bouts of laziness; on one of the WarioWare: Smooth Moves secret boards, Red is said to take care of his and Ashley's laundry, and she orders Red to write her blog entry for her on the Japanese Smooth Moves website. Ashley is portrayed as shy and distant; both Touched! and Game & Wario show her not dancing with the other WarioWare employees (including Red) at the end-of-game party and her response to comments made by her coworkers on her blog entry is simply "Everyone... I hate you.". Despite this, both her theme song and her Game & Wario character card states she want to have more friends. Powers and abilities As seen in the WarioWare games, Ashley can use various spells (stated to be "the darkest spells" in her theme song) and potions. When she is using magic or when she is angered, her hair turns grey, and her eyes glow red. In addition to casting spells with a wand, she can shoot magic blasts from her hand as seen in Game & Wario. Despite her theme song's boasting, Ashley is reportedly a mediocre magician; her Game & Wario character card states she only successfuly cast spells "40% of the time". Red can levitate and transform into small objects to help Ashley, such as a broom or her wand. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Wario Characters Category:Nintendo DS Debut Category:All Characters